


Command Performance

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Dom Sam Carter, Dom/sub, Femdom, Multi, Sub Rodney McKay, Switch John Sheppard, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Performance

Carter still has her shoes on when Sheppard comes up behind her, bare feet making soft sounds on the floor, so he only has to tilt his head down a little to catch her earlobe in his teeth. She hisses in a breath when he does it, pressing herself flush against him, pushing back until they can't possibly get any closer, until Sheppard can't help but grind himself against her for a moment.

It's like her clothes melt open for him, zippers and buttons giving way under Sheppard's hands. Rodney thanks god for front clasp bras, because it would be a sin if they had to separate for even long enough to lose her jacket. Sheppard pushes the material back towards her sides, bringing her breasts into view, and Rodney actually moans just looking at them, flushing in embarrassment at how needy it sounds. Sheppard's hands envelop them, his fingers splayed wide to touch as much as possible, holding them up like he's weighing them, maybe presenting them to some _really_ pagan god.

Her uniforms have always been too tight, in a way that he's spent too much time staring at, idly contemplating when he should have been doing something else; Sheppard has to slide them down a little on her hips so he can get his hand inside her panties. Her head falls back on his shoulder- and Rodney _knows_ his slender fingers are inside of her, the side of his thumb pressed up against her clit like Rodney's imagined doing so many times. He can't see fucking anything, though, just the way the fabric moves over his hand and the way she squeezes her eyes shut. Something about that makes it just that much more dirty; if he could just actually see her he wouldn't be frantically fantasizing about it- wouldn't feel quite so much like a voyeur, which is completely counterintuitive.

He wants to get closer, just shuck her pants off and push Sheppard's hand out of the way so he can attack her with his mouth- but his hands are behind his back, right where Carter cuffed them, the stiffness in them just on the other side of comfortable. The key is in Sheppard's jacket, he thinks, but it might as well be on M7G-677 or in fucking Yellowknife or somewhere for all the good it's going to do him. He's sure he's bright red, mortified over being the only naked person in the room- or just over being naked in general- and he's starting to get really furious, quite frankly. The only thing that makes up for it is that this is the hottest thing that has ever happened or will ever happen to him or anyone else, ever.

While he's distracted by his own frustration, several things happen very quickly: Carter steps forward and turns on her heel, shoving John in the chest so that he falls backwards onto the bed; Rodney almost pulls his arm out of joint trying to get closer; the desk scrapes forward on the floor with an obnoxious sound. He can see Carter smirk at that, but Sheppard's too focused on her to notice what Rodney's up to. He scrambles further up onto the bed in a movement that would look completely dorky on anybody else, but somehow manages to make him look lithe and a little dangerous.

Carter yanks his pants open, her fingers ruthless on the button fly of his BDUs. She slaps his hands away when he tries to help, and he seems to get the picture fast, stretching his arms up over his head and leaving them there. Sheppard's cock is already a little wet at the tip when she works it out of his boxers, and all Rodney wants right at that moment is for Sheppard to come over here and fucking feed it to him, hold his head and fuck his mouth, make him swallow everything Sheppard has to give him. But then Carter's kneeling over him, wrapping her hand around it, sliding just the tip against her cunt, and fuck, Rodney can't remember what he wants, except for _everything_.

She reaches down and holds Sheppard's wrists into the bed as she fucks him slowly, relentlessly. Sheppard just lies there and takes it, which is way hotter than it seriously should be; but he just looks so good stretched out underneath her, passive in a way he never, ever is with Rodney.

"McKay," Carter hisses as she grinds down around Sheppard one more time, and Rodney doesn't come all over himself; but it's a very near thing.

"Bring him here," he hears Carter telling Sheppard, her voice calm and warm and totally normal, like she didn't just ride him like a rented pony. He blinks his eyes open, not knowing when he shut them.

From the pants that he's still for the most part wearing, Sheppard produces the key. He unlocks one of the cuffs, letting him get free of the desk, but Rodney doesn't even have time to rub his wrists before Sheppard snaps it shut around his wrist again.

Sheppard frog-marches him to the bed, helping him climb up on it and get to his knees. Carter doesn't say anything, just stares Rodney down for a long moment before giving Sheppard a look- nonverbal communication between them is a new development, and one Rodney isn't sure he's really comfortable with. Sheppard kneels up a little next to him, pulling Rodney's head down toward his crotch, and Rodney moans again, not feeling any less ridiculous about it the second time. Sheppard takes advantage, pushing his cock into his open mouth; Carter reaches a hand down and grabs Rodney's balls in a way that is the opposite of sexy, which is a good thing, because Sheppard's cock tastes like _her_ and it's so fucking incredible that Rodney might not just orgasm, but spontaneously combust as well.

"Don't come," Sheppard tells him.

That's when Rodney realizes he'd been wrong. _This_ is the hottest thing that will ever happen- the hottest thing in any possible universe.

Until they do it again, of course.


End file.
